I know what I want
by Bombatoria
Summary: Etcetera is jealous. The handsome Rum Tum Tugger hardly pays any attention to her everytime Bombalurina is around. But Etcetera knows what she wants and so she does something Tugger won't forget so fast. One-Shot!


It was a sunny day in the junkyard. All the cats lay snoozing around, except for one. One kitten waited for someone to come.

"Tugger, oh, Tugger!" She squeaked once she saw the Maine Coon tom.

"Hello darling, how is my best fan doing today? " Tugger grinned at the kitten, who hopped up and down in front of him.

Etcetera looked at her crush with big eyes and began to babble.

"I'm doing very well! I was mice hunting with Jemima, catnapped with Electra and took a bath with Victoria. But actually I was waiting for you to come the whole day and now you're here and I'm so excited!"

She just wanted to wrap her arms around him when she noticed that Tugger wasn't there anymore. She stumbled a little bit forward. The kitten looked searching around as she saw her Tugger flirting with a red queen. Just a few moments later Bombalurina dragged Tugger along behind her, away from all those curious eyes.

"Pfff…" Etcetera said while she stared enviously after them.

She decided not to wait for Tugger the next day, she just would ignore him. He didn't deserve anything else after his behaviour. Not that they were mates, but Etcetera simply had a thing for Tugger. And Tugger also had a thing for her, or at least Etcetera imagined it.

* * *

It got dark in the junkyard. Etcetera lay on her cushion and thought about the situation. How Bombalurina deeply and teasingly looked in Tuggers' eyes and how she led him away with the swinging of her hips.  
Etcetera rolled over on to her back. How could she catch his attention in a way he would never forget? Suddenly Etcetera began to grin. She had a plan, a very good plan.

* * *

The next day came and Etcetera did what she did every day. She played with her friends, dozed in the sun and waited for Tugger to come.  
As soon as he arrived she didn't go to him immediately. She took some time to gather herself together.

"Go for it, Etcy! " She told herself. Then she hurried over to her crush.

"Umm.. Tugger? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Cutie, tell me whatever you like."

"I mean a little bit more private. Just we two."

Tugger shrugged. "Yeah go on. I follow you"

Etcetera led him away from the others, to a place where no one could disturb.  
She stood in front of him, a little coy, lowered her head a bit, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I know what I want, Tugger. " She straightened herself.

"Aha... Hmm hmm. Which is? "

She grabbed Tuggers mane and pulled him closer to her.

"I want to feel you when it dawns in the morning. I want to spend day as well as night with you. Alone with you. I want something new to start and there is no end in sight"

Tugger chuckled doubtfully. "You aren't serious about that, are you? "

Etcetera stood up on her tiptoes, so that her nose almost touched Tugger's. "You don't know HOW serious I'm about that!"

She let her hands ran over his mane to his chest.

" Just one time I want you to look at me like you look at Bombalurina."

Her hands ran further and stopped a bit over his belt.

"Umm… Well... Etcetera... Don't you think you're a little bit too young for...? "

"Ohh Tugger, why are you so uptight? Relax. "

She paced smoothly around him until she stood behind him. Etcetera fondled over Tugger's back. She started to ruffle his neck. By then she twined her tail around him and her tail tip tickled Tugger's chin. Etcetera felt how he got more comfortable. She got him where she wanted him.

"Don't be so reserved. " She said as she hugged Tugger from behind, whereas she virtually dug her claws into his chest.

She let go of him and began to walk around him. With one hand she kept the physical contact. In passing she stroke gently and softly over his back, his stomach, his chest.

"I want just a little bit from the fervour you love Bomba with. I'm not a little kitten anymore, Tugger. I want the Illusion that I'm the one and only for you. This is what I need. I want some of your tenderness. I want to feel your touch. "

"Etcetera…" Tugger tried to touch her, but Etcetera always slipped past his hand. She touched him all the time, he got her not one time. His expression became gloomier with every time she eluded his hand.

"I want to do things you can only do as a pair, so that we are one eventually. I want that nothing remains unsaid. I want to feel your hands gently and passionately on my body. But tell me: Do I want too much? "

Abruptly she stood close in front of him. Startled Tugger stepped back, he tripped and fell backwards. Etcetera crawled over him.

"Don't forget to breath. " She whispered.

Tugger leaned onto his elbows.

"I know what I really want now. " Etcetera breathed.

"Then, tell me. " Tugger replied with a coarse voice.

He leaned towards her. Etcetera got closer to his ear.

"I want" Her breath tickled his neck „to go mice hunting with Electra now."

"WHAT? "

Tugger was aghast. How could this Tugger-crazed kitten bail on him now? But Etcetera already turned to go.

"Bye Tugger.", she purred "And have fun with your Bomba tonight"

She winked and slowely went away. As soon as she was out of Tugger's sight, Etcetera began to grin broadly. Her plan worked and it had been fun acting as seductively as Bomba. After she calmed down a little bit she bounced joyfully giggling away to meet her friend Electra.


End file.
